


It's A God Awful Small Affair

by nereid



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 09:25:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1464193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nereid/pseuds/nereid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He kisses her, once, to shut her up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's A God Awful Small Affair

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: years later he still didn't know how to say it, and she was gone

Mostly, he doesn't know what to say to her. 

 

But it's not like she's much of a talker, her mouth busy with his mouth, chest, cock. She bites and licks and screams and only talks in the morning, and then only a little.

 

 

_I hate you_ , she tells him in the morning. 

 

He kisses her, once, to shut her up.

 

 

_I don't need you_ , she tells him, on her way out of his hotel room, standing with one foot out the door, in a practiced pose, leaning on the doorway, hand on her hip in a manner trying to pass as casual. 

 

_I don't, I really don't_ , she repeats, as if he hasn't heard, as if he's not aware she'll be back. But he only gets to have her if he plays along, so naturally, it's what he does.

 

_You don't_ , he replies. _You don't need anyone._

 

(The worst part is, _he_ means it. And _she_ never does.)

 

 

_It's all your fault_ , she says, thinks _It's my fault, mine_ , but never says it. He's not sure what he's being blamed for, but it's ok, it really is. She can take it all out on him, whatever it is.

 

There's a knock on his door, and the sound of loud (drunk, he would guess) footsteps awakens him. 

 

_Blair_ , he supposes, not bothering to get dressed before opening the door. 

 

She's leaning against the wall, her hair a mess, mascara smudged.

 

_What's wrong, beautiful?_

 

_Kiss me. And shut up._

 

He moves slowly towards her (he learns to always give her what she wants, but also that it's fun to sometimes take his time), takes her arm and guides her into the room, closes the door behind them. 

 

_I'm sorry_ , he tells her.

 

She chuckles. Kisses him to avoid further conversation.

 

 

She's gone in the morning. 

 

 

The next time he sees her, two years have passed, he's back on the Upper East Side on some charity Lily's hosting, and she's on Chuck's arm again. _A decoration, a representation, something to flaunt_ , he thinks.

 

 

_You used to be beautiful_ , he tells her. 

 

She refuses to meet his eyes.

 

 

She drags him into the bathroom twenty minutes later.

 

_You missed me_ , he whispers, bites her ear.

 

_Shut up, Carter. Shut up._

 

 

_I still hate you, you know?_ she tells him, because she needs to make sure that he knows.

 

_I know, beautiful. I know._

 

 

He kisses her. (Mostly) to shut her up. __


End file.
